Musically Inclined
by hikomokushi
Summary: She could have won at any time. She just liked thrill of cat and mouse. KakaSaku. drabble. For 50scenes community on LiveJournal.


**Title:** Musically Inclined  
**Fandom:** Naruto**  
Prompt:** Table 2: #47 – Bells  
**Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Warning:** Language, sexiness  
**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-sensei owns.

**Summary:** She could have won at any time. She just liked thrill of cat and mouse.

Author Notes: Written for the **50scenes** community on LiveJournal.

* * *

**  
**

Naruto fell back against the ground, sighing profoundly.

He glanced over his shoulder at Sakura, who leaned heavily against a tree trunk—clutching her side—before his eyes scanned to Sai—standing weakly, looking out of breath. "This is ass, guys. . . it's useless."

"How did you beat him last time?" Sai was one again ignoring Naruto's 'I-Hate-You' principle.

"Well, I—!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, interrupting. "Technically, we cheated."

The pale boy raised his eyebrows. "Cheated?" he echoed, staring at them. "How could you cheat?"

"Naruto lied and started telling him a fake ending to the new _Icha Icha_ book he'd given him earlier that day," the pink-haired kunoichi mumbled, glancing away.

"Kakashi's such a perv, the moment I said anything, he covered his ears," Naruto chuckled, rubbing his aching elbow in the palm of his hand. "Then he realized he might be able to read my lips because of the Sharingan and closed his eyes. It took us nearly seven hours to realize all we had to do was make up some lie about knowing the ending."

"Unfortunately. . ." Sakura continued.

Sai nodded in understanding. "Unfortunately, Kakashi isn't a jounin for nothing and won't be tricked by the same trick twice." He sighed and closed his eyes, reminding them ever so slightly of an annoyed Sasuke. "Remind me again why we're allowing him to do this to us? It's not like we're not all Jounin, and you're not even his students anymore."

Sakura smiled and glanced at Naruto, her eyes soft. "Memories"

"Not for me. Now it's just practice," Naruto grumbled. "Think I have fun being reminded of how I got tied to a stump?"

The girl laughed and covered her mouth. Once her giggles had subsided, she sighed and glanced around them. "He'll be looking for us," she murmured, "let's split up. Maybe we can work something out."

Grunting, Naruto leapt to his feet and waved before dashing off. Sai watched after him, before sighing and disappearing.

The young woman glanced around again, before she sighed and slumped to the ground against the tree. She stretched her feet out slowly, crossing one leg over the other and sliding her arms behind her head. Her eyes closed as she took in a deep, relaxing breath.

A shadow fell over her face.

Her lips quirked up at the corners in a smirk. She reached an arm out and gripped the man's vest. Using him as a brace, she lifted herself up with one hand, pressing her lips against his masked ones softly.

"You make this no fun, Sakura-chan," chided Kakashi as he hovered over her, knees on either side. He pressed his face between her shoulder blades and closed his eyes.

Sakura's hand lingered, tugging gently on the man's zipper until his vest hung open, exposing the dark navy blue shirt underneath. Once at the bottom, her fingers quickly scaled back up underneath his shirt to scratch at the tight, under-armor shirt. A shiver shook his spine, and he pressed his tongue to her neck, still hidden under the mask. She gasped deliciously, and he grinned. A finger hooked his mask down and he trailed his tongue along her shoulder.

"Fuck the test," she murmured, turning her head to press a kiss against his face. "I got want I wanted—I think I need a prize."

"Think they'll come back?" Kakashi chuckled, and he leaned forward to suck on her bottom lip. His hand slid discretely up her leg and under her skirt.

Sakura gasped in his ear.

His smirk widened. "Always knew I could make you sing," he groaned, engaging her in an open-mouthed kiss. He licked her lips when he pulled back. "I can play you like an instrument."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Sakura breathed heavily in his ear as her knee came up, grazing his crotch. The man flexed; bucking slightly against the contact. "Besides. . ." Her hand reached down. "I_ still_ win."

Her finger flicked the metal dangling from his waist, and the tiny bell gave a single, shrill ring.


End file.
